Dealing With One's Humans
by Laitie
Summary: For Cettie's Owner Contest. What are the Jellicle's owners-I mean humans like? Well, learn from the cats themselves in these first-person mini-stories that explain each Jellicle's daily experience with their humans.
1. The Artist

Amy Russo is an artist. But I don't believe her work is all that popular. Each night she walks into our little flat so very downcast and prepares herself one of those drinks of hers. Sometimes she doesn't even notice me sitting on the counter like I do every evening. Tonight she did, though. Tonight was quite unusual. She walked in and offered me a weak smile. "Well, hello, Gentleman," she said. She scratched between my ears and went to her painting by the window. "Not very good, is it?" she asked me. I jumped onto the table to get a better look. I thought it was one of her best ones. It was an image of tuxedoed cat just like me looking out the window. I personally found the painting very intriguing and colorful. But, what's a cat to know about what humans like? She sighed and went to prepare her drink.

I was curled up in the sink when the knock came. Who would come visiting at this late hour? I couldn't hold in my curiosity, so I stood by Amy's feet as she answered the door. Standing there was no other than Tugger's owner—erm, I mean, Amy's ex-tomfriend. They immediately commenced some sort of shouting match and I decided not to get involved this time. Usually I send sparks on his feet or hiss at him, but tonight I was tired. That tom, he may be Tugger's owner, but he's quite the ass hole.


	2. The Stud

Tom came home really late. If only I had known, I wouldn't have kicked Bombalurina out so early. Well, I should have known. I had heard him talking about Amy (Quaxo's human and his ex-queenfriend) earlier. Those visits always ended in him stumbling home drunk off his ass. It's always funny to watch, though I sometimes feel bad later about his bad taste in chicks. Not that Amy's bad. But the other queens are. Like Lola—what kind of name is Lola? And Leanna, Trixie, Dana…

Anyway, so he stumbled in drunk off his ass. I amused myself by screwing with him all night. Running here and there and watching him trying to figure out what that black blur was. Even my purring confused him. He was off mumbling about something I couldn't understand for the life of me, but I assumed it had something to do with Amy and Lola—he said those names very clearly a lot. He finally passed out on the floor.

I expected the major hangover Tom was going to have when he woke. I didn't expect the loud banging on the door. I think Tom almost tore that door down in his frustration. I imagine the banging hadn't helped his migraine. I heard Alex's voice out there. That's Plato's human, y'know. I expect he wanted to know how Tom did with Amy. This was going to be a fun conversation to listen to.


	3. The Flirt

I was busy scratching up the couch when Alex walked in. I bolted to the scratching post just before he could see me. He scratched my head and started telling me about his friend, Tom. I really didn't care so I didn't listen. Alex is a pretty average guy. He flirts a lot, but he's usually in the background at parties and such, usually trying to talk a queen into going upstairs with him. He's a master at being a real player and everyone's favorite tom.

He teased me a bit before picking me up. He said he was taking me to the park, "some real hotties out there on nice days like this, Plato." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, hot humans. But I got to go outside without sneaking out. The park is a short walk away from our flat, and he settled down on the grass by a tree. I rolled my eyes as he almost immediately began flirting with a blond that walked by; but then looked down to see none other than Victoria with her. Well, this day turned out very well, indeed.


	4. The Heiress

"SARAH!" Amber's screeching made my ears ring as she walked into her best friend's doorway. I began to wriggle as she found Sarah and began blabbering on and on about the human tom she had met at the park. (She thinks he was "hot." I thought he was pretty dirty looking). Oh, there was Etcetera! I mewed at Amber to put me down. I _had_ to go tell Etcetera all about my date with Plato! But Amber was too into her incessant chattering. Finally, when she sat down, I was able to jump away and run off with _my_ friend.

Our conversation didn't take nearly as long as Amber and Sarah's. They were still going on about that dirty human tom when she and I chased the ball down the stairs. Amber could be annoying like that. Etcetera insists I'm just like her, but look who's _still_ talking while we're playing. See? I'm right. Amber's that silly teenager-like human queen. She likes to take me to the mall and find outfits to put on me (shiver). But she also takes me to all her friends' houses, who also care for most of my friends. She talks into that pink thing at her ear almost all the time, and I hear my name more often than is probably healthy. But as annoying as she is, she's my human queen, and I still love her. Most of the time.


	5. The Worrier

I thought Victoria and Amber would never leave. I think Sarah felt the same, for after she shut the door, she collapsed onto the couch and sighed. She stayed there for hours. She was there for so long that I jumped up on her to make sure she was still awake. You see, she likes to stay up until her dad, Jacob Leeds, gets home. He works at the train station (with Skimbleshanks!), but he works the night shift (like Skimbleshanks!) and he doesn't get back to super early in the morning. Really, humans worry about the littlest things. But I still care about her, so I curled up on her lap and purred as she pet me.

We both perked up as a car pulled into the driveway. Her dad walked in a few minutes later, but I heard him tell her he was just running in and out. That made sense to me, it was way too early for him to be home, but Sarah was disappointed. Nonetheless, he told her to go to bed, and told me to make sure she did so. Right. No. After a while of waiting, I pounced on the ball and chased it about the room. I think that kept Sarah awake for a while, given most of the time the ball was on top of her.


	6. The Station Master

I glanced over as I watched Mr. Leeds return (who happens to be Etcetera's human tom). Good, he was going to be on time. I returned to my business in the luggage cart until 11:42PM, where I sat up at my post, ready for the train to start.

Now, my life is sometimes a bit more complicated than the other Jellicles'. The station master is my official human, but I pretty much own all the workers on this train. I do not have a house like the others. My home is the station.

I followed Mr. Leeds down the aisles as he asked each passenger how he liked his tea. I watched all the passengers carefully and dutifully, and otherwise went about my duties. Everything was going usually; except the station master. He was acting rather strange. I kept about him more often than usual, trying to figure out what was going on. He is usually so calm and proper, the ideal station master. Finally, I overheard him speaking to the traveling tom (who happens to be Exotica's tom; he is a common client of ours) and telling him that his wife is pregnant again! The station master spoke about how much he hoped this child was going to be a son. I still don't see the importance of having a son vs. a daughter, but that just goes to show how silly humans can be. Either way, I wish him happiness with his new kitten, and that he will return to his professional demeanor soon. It will not do for him to keep acting so when the train needs to be running smoothly.


	7. The Traveler

I cannot express to you the happiness and disappointment I felt when my traveling human, Michael, walked through the doorway; returning from his latest adventure. I greatly missed him, of course, but this also meant I had to spend more time at the apartment rather than out and about. Nonetheless, I greeted him as always, rubbing against his legs as he lugged his huge suitcases and precious souvenirs and artifacts through the living room. I could smell the train station on him, and casually wondered if he had patted Skimbleshanks during the trip.

"Exotica," he gasped, "I can't very well carry these things in with you trying to trip me." But he chuckled and put his things down, reaching down to pet me.

I don't quite remember where I was before Michael brought me home. I know I he found me in a land far from here, and he had a lot of trouble allowing those humans to allow me onto the giant iron bird. I suppose I'm just another souvenir of his from one of his trips, but he treats me well. Well, he treats all his precious treasures well. Michael is what many people would call eccentric. The apartment is littered with this and that from many different countries. He's usually off in dreamland, thinking of his latest or next trip. I would expect these trips of his are why he's always late on his rent. Lucky for him the landlady is a very sweet queen.

Speak of the devil, there's the knock on the door, and the sound of Jennyanydots' heavy pawprints. It is not usual for Jennyanydots to be joining her human queen on rent collections like this, but perhaps the mice have all hidden from her for a while.


	8. The Landlady

I sighed as we left Exotica's tom's apartment. It was lucky for her my human queen had me, or else she would probably kick poor Exotica out for her tom's inability to pay rent on time. He is a nice tom, but he seems quite eccentric and irresponsible.

My human queen, Mrs. Pullman, is a lovely queen. Very sweet-tempered and more patient than one would think of a landlady. The poor dear, her mate died several long years ago, but she still has her children and me. She knelt down and took me in her arms, commenting on how nice it was of me to join her to Michael Harris' apartment. I purred as she stroked my fur. Yes, I very much like my Mrs. Pullman. She is the type that often cooks food for the less privileged humans and knitted socks and blankets for all the residents of her apartment building. I believe she would also fare well as a teacher, like me.

She walked us into our apartment and set me upon the window sill. I curled up as the telephone rang, and heard her begin a conversation with her son, Johnathon Pullman. Oh, why that is dear Electra's human tom. I casually wondered how she was doing as I listened to Mrs. Pullman's side of this conversation.


	9. The Hard Worker

I heard John sigh as he hung up the phone. His mother (who happens to be Jennyanydots' human) really knew how to talk. I know this personally. Anyway, at least he had told her the good news about his new job. Yeah, sure, it was a janitor in this big fancy place, apparently, but it was a job, as he says. He looked over at me and pat my head. I don't understand why humans get so excited over jobs. How can you be happy about the opportunity to work really hard at things? Sounds miserable.

But John is the hard-working type. Sure, he likes human games with balls and whatnot, but he's always been busy with this or that since he brought me here from the pet store. It actually gets kind of boring, because he doesn't play with me too much. But that's what I have my friends for. He doesn't usually notice when I sneak out to play with them. He's also very punctual. Goes to bed and wakes up at the same exact time each day. Gives me my food at the exact same times each day. Leaves the apartment at the same exact time each day.

"You know the best thing about this job, Electra?" John asked me as he pulled me into his lap. I purred against his touch, not really paying much attention to what he was saying. "My boss has a cat, too. You can come to work with me every day if you like." Well, I certainly liked that. Within the next few days, I found out his boss was none other than Bustopher Jones' human tom! Wait until Jennyanydots hears this.


	10. The Business Man

Joseph Jones, his name is. Joseph Jones is perhaps one of the most successful business men in all of London. And with him as busy as he is being the successful business man, he hardly notices as I slip out of the building and make my way about town.

Of course, that kitten notices. What's her name, Electra? A new employee brings her in, I suppose he's her human tom. There have been several instances in which she has asked to join me on my ventures. Because of this, I have had to spend more time about the office.

Despite how much I enjoy walking about town, what I mostly enjoy is when Joseph and I are at home. Usually, everyone in the house is asleep and Joseph prepares himself some sort of drink and rubs my back as he watches the television.

It is also quite enjoyable when Joseph takes a day off and the whole family and I head to the theatre. Yes, the very theatre that Gus runs. Poor old chap, he looks worse each day I see him.


	11. The Theatre Manager

Mitchell Davis is an admirable theatre manager. I watched him greet the Jones's as I nodded politely to Bustopher. Tonight, the theatre was putting on Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Unfortunately, no part in this production for a cat. I suppose they couldn't find a decent cat, anyway. The young cats these days, the know so little of good acting.

But I'm getting distracted. I followed Mitchell through the theatre to his post backstage. Mitchell is an admirable theatre manager. He watches each production and makes notes on all things that need to be fixed for the next one. He hand-picks each actor, musician, director, etc. He watches over each and every rehearsal and stage preparation progress possible. Despite all these admirable characteristics, though, there is one weakness he has. He has a great soft spot for this particular actress, Brittany Elliot. She and Bombalurina walk into the room and Mitchell is practically on his knees. I hope he realizes he is at least three times her age; I do.


	12. The Actress

Brittany Elliot really is such a drama queen. And slut. When I heard the theatre manager call five minutes 'til show time, I peeked into her dressing room to see her, well, _busy_ with another one of the actors. Did I mention the queen has a tomfriend? At least I don't cheat on Tugger like that. Well, I flirt around a bit. Alright, a lot. But at this very moment I happen to be with Tugger. So anyway, I clawed at the actor's leg and he left in a tizzy; he'll have to get those pants sewn up quick before he gets on stage.

Brittany didn't seem to care too much. After he left, she did finishing touches to her makeup while blabbering about something to me. I merely sighed and licked my fur into place. I just couldn't wait until this stupid show was over and I could get away to see Tugger again. He'll be happy to see me.

When the show finally did end, we returned to our apartment only to find none other than Alonzo with his human—and Brittany's tomfriend—David waiting for us. Well, that was slightly creepy. Naturally, Alonzo tried to pull some moves on me, but I really didn't feel like fooling with him that night. Instead, while Brittany and David were busy, I slipped out to find Tugger; leaving Alonzo to wait around the apartment nice and awkward.


	13. The Musician

Well, that night really sucked. But then again, I never really got much game from Bombalurina to begin with. She's more Tugger's type, anyway. I wonder why David even brought me with him. At least he had more fun than me. We didn't get back to his apartment until noon. There, he turned on that big, black, cam-thing and played his guitar. I suspect he was trying to get me to enjoy his music like usual, but I wasn't feeling it today.

David fancies himself a musician. He's in college for something, but he spends most of his time with his guitar or keyboard or drums. That is, when he's not with Brittany. He's always about writing songs, often about her. Yeah…he really doesn't do much else. I kinda feel a little bad for him. A little.

But he does have a few friends. His one friend—Steven Gullini—comes around a lot. David tells me he's a "pagan," whatever the fuck that is. I suspect, though, it might have something to do with Coricopat and Tantomile. You know, Steven _is_ their human tom. And the three of them…they seem to get along…strangely. But at least he seems normal when he comes about and plays music with David. Like he does almost every afternoon. Like this very afternoon. I decided to go find Jemima or someone to hang with, my ears were beginning to ring from all the music.


	14. The Pagan

Steven didn't return home until late afternoon, about dinnertime. It was odd, but we did not smell Alonzo on him at all. Usually, Alonzo really likes their music more than he admits, and rubs up against him all the time. But we didn't dwell on this; unimportant.

Steven is an unusual human tom. Perhaps that is why we click so well; he is unusual like us. He seems to think more highly of us cats more than most other humans. He does not eat any meat, there is no television, and he spends most of his time meditating rather than working on his education or the like. We realize he should be working on his education more, but we are not ones to bother. We often meditate with him, although we simply cannot deny our meat-filled food. At least Steven is not bothered by this; we are cats, he figures.

A couple hours later, as we were all eating supper, he said to us, "I'm going to visit my family for the week. Would you like to come?" We shared a look, and instantly decided that this would be a bad idea. We do not like his family home; all the noise and ruckus plus Pouncival. No, we would fare fine here at home. He nodded and left to pack for his trip to his family. We wished him luck with the mess of humans and Pouncival.


	15. The Big Family

The house was in a complete uproar when Steven (Coricopat and Tantomile's human tom) returned this morning. Each and every Gullini wanted a chance to smother their big brother/son with hugs and kisses. Ew. The only quiet one in the whole house—little Emma—waited her turn on the couch, holding me on her lap. I rather wanted to go say hello to Steven, too, but Emma has a pretty strong grip. It's easier just to sit still and let her hold and pet you. At least she doesn't hurt you.

No, that's Billy's job. Billy's the one that will pull your tail or try to tie bags of sand to your paws. Bianca's usually the one that'll yell at him for it. Let's see, Owen and Kara are the twins, and they're the fun ones. They have almost as much energy as me. Donny doesn't really pay much attention to anyone, and Anna has taken the lead of the gang ever since Steven went away to "college," whatever that is. Finally, there's the baby, Ginger. She's kind of annoying, her crying makes my ears ring.

This house is always crazy wild. There's always something going on, someone screaming, someone laughing, etc. Tumblebrutus doesn't know how good he has it; he's got the oldest son who doesn't even have a mate yet—though he has a queenfriend. They've called her "fiancée"? Is that her name? What kind of name is that?

Anyway, as I was saying, this house is so insane all the time, I can hardly get any rest. And everyone in the junkyard wonders why I'm so energetic.


	16. The Big Brother

Joshua Gullini. I don't know…he's a pretty average guy. Played sports in school, watches sports on the television, spends time with his fiancée, trying to help plan for his "wedding." Not sure what a wedding is, but I think it might have to do with their mating. It's a big huge deal and that's pretty much all his queenfriend talks about when she's around.

To be honest, it's pretty surprising how calm a guy Josh is what with the family he was raised in. The same family that Pouncival lives with now, as a matter of fact. They're a crazy bunch. Josh has a great sense of being the one to care for others and protect others. Maybe that has something to do with his being the eldest. It's this very caring nature of his that has me at the veterinarian twice each year for a "check-up." Today was another miserable visit there, and I'm praying Jellylorum won't see me or the big scratch on my side. She lives there, you know. That's why she's so good at taking care of everybody in the junkyard. Please let her be at the junkyard today. I don't want to hear another lecture about how "dangerously" Pouncival and I play.


	17. The Veterinarian

I was dozing on the counter when I saw Tumblebrutus' human tom carrying him into the office. Normally, I would just nod at him and return to my resting; but this time my eye caught something on his side. I suppose it was from one of those games he and Pouncival play, but I did not have time to speak to him about it. Henry—my human tom and the veterinarian—took him immediately. I suppose he didn't like the look of that scratch, either.

Henry's very good at his job. He never leaves any animal that is in pain, and he'll even stay at the office late if needed. He truly has a passion for other animals. I rather like to watch him and learn what he knows about healing and medicine. He can be hard to understand sometimes, what with his strong German accent, but the main point often comes across.

The nurses are nice, too. Almost as interested in their work as Henry. I know almost nothing of their home lives, as my home is here at the office. I keep things under control during the night; making sure the boarders are doing alright and keeping the mice out of the medicine. I think Henry has a family at home, sometimes kittens or a queen will come in and speak with him, and I see pictures of them on his desk. He seems happy.

I looked over again as I heard Mungojerrie's complaining. I gathered that he broke a vase and cut himself on the broken pieces. His humans were frantic. I gave him a look as his human tom carried him out of the office. Someday he or Rumpleteazer is going to break a bone.


	18. The Aristocrats

_You really need to stop bein' such a cry-kitten Mungojerrie._

**Oh, shush it. It 'urt!**

_ Kitten!_

** Oi think we should be talkin' abou' our 'umans.**

_Oh, Vernon and Rose? What about them?_

** Well, they're awful annoyin', ain't they?**

_ Says the tom with the bow-tie!_

** Says the queen in the brigh' pink dress!**

_Says the tom with that top hat tied on his head!_

** Says the queen wif the big ole bow!**

_ Anyway, let's get back to Vernon and Rose. They aren't quite as annoyin', just when Rose goes about dressing us up like that._

**Yeah, she's a wonder a' foindin' the mos' stupidest outfi's ta force ova our 'eads.**

_Right-born couple of aristocats._

**Aristocra's. Yer missin' anotha "r", Love.**

_Whatever. They've been rich all their lives. And they certainly act like it._

**The 'ouse is full a' big, fancy, expensive things loike jewels, vases, glass, an' all the loike.**

_Not to mention all the maids and servants and cooks. The house is never empty._

** At leas' everyone sleeps a' noigh'. Makes i' easy fer us ta ge' ou' an' do our business ou'side the 'ouse.**

_There really isn't much else to them, is there?_

**Rich, lotsa noice things, 'orse races, full 'ouse, yeah, tha's abou' i'.**

_ Oh, and they hate the neighbors._

**Cassandra's 'umans? Ha, I don't blame them fer hatin' them! They're awful nosey an' annoyin', comin' abou' 'ere almos' every chance they ge'.**

_Yeah…Victoria Grove certainly homes some characters._

**Says the trouble-makin' queen!**

_Says the thievin' tom!_

**Oh, look, there's the neighbors now! Is Cassandra wif them?**

_You just keep your eyes on me, mister._


	19. The Neighbors

I sighed as I watched Daniel and Danielle leave the house to go visit Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's humans next door. They are such a nosey couple. I seriously need to reconsider my choice in humans. Not to mention they just left me alone with Admetus and his human queen, the cleaning lady. I can never remember that queen's name. At least Admetus knows well enough to stay out of my way. We get along alright, but I'd rather not socialize with him.

The Dods' (that's their shared name, Dods) are otherwise your average rich couple. Danielle is pregnant, but this is the third false alarm, I doubt it'll come of anything. Just as well, I can't see myself getting along with a baby in the house.

Then again, with the absence of a kitten, I find Danielle impossibly interested in me. Of course, I am quite beautiful and don't expect many humans to resist any cat's charms, but Danielle is a little too…infatuated. She comes around the pet me whenever she has the chance, pampers me like it was her job, etc. It gets rather annoying when I'm trying to sneak out and go to the junkyard. At least Daniel tries to keep her under control.

Oh, good. Admetus and the cleaning lady are leaving. Now for some peace and quiet.


	20. The Cleaning Lady

I looked back at Cassandra's humans' house as we walked away. It still amazes me how quickly my human queen, Veronica, can clean a home like that; considering all it takes humans to clean the house. It's actually kinda ridiculous, when you think about. "Sanitization" and all that random crap.

"Admetus?" I turned and caught up with Veronica; the least I could do after she brings me around everywhere instead of locking me in the apartment all day. The poor queen's a bit lonely, too, without me. It's lucky most of her clients are owned by other cats. Her life is pretty much wake up, get dressed, go to the first house, clean, next house, etc. Then, come home, eat, wash, go to bed. She doesn't let her clients notice, but I can tell she's pretty sad. I wish she would go out and meet some tom or something. But what human listens to a cat?

I gasped as Veronica tripped over something fell right in the middle of the street, her bag and everything in it flying everywhere. I rushed to help, but there was little I could do. Luckily, a passing queen noticed and came over to help. Wait, isn't that Jemima's human?


	21. The Altruist

I was ecstatic when Diane came home. This big house can get pretty lonely pretty quickly. Even with all the types of entertainment about: scratching posts, toys, etc. When I rubbed up against her legs, I thought I smelled something familiar. Was it…cleaning supplies? And…Admetus? Had she been around his human? What for?

I brushed off those questions as Diane reached down and took me in her arms. Diane really is such a sweetheart. Not exactly what you would expect of a human with as many connections as she has. She's usually out helping other humans in one way or another. And lots of times she hosts things at her house. Like the other day a ton of (dirty-smelling) kittens were running about the house and making a huge mess. Then she taught them all how to clean it all up.

She's also very energetic. After a long day out of the house, she'll come back, blast some music, and dance and dance and dance until she practically passes out on the couch. Her phone is always going off, and she knows every single person's name that walks through the front door.

She sat down on the couch with a sigh, holding me in her lap. She jumped as her phone buzzed in her jeans. Pulling it out, I saw her roll her eyes. '_Who is it?_' I wondered. Obviously someone she didn't want to talk to.

I shivered when I heard his voice from the phone. I can't help it, every time I think of Diane's father, I worry that Macavity might be nearby. Even though that's completely ridiculous as Macavity is never, ever really around him…


	22. The Godfather

Anthony Florence is slightly acceptable for a human. I don't bother with him much. He takes part in all sorts of illegal schemes and such. We're one in the same, to be honest. Except that he has deep ties with his family. I, well, it seems everyone knows how little I care for my family.

I happened to be sitting on his desk when he spoke with his daughter on the phone. The daughter who houses little Jemima. The little brat. I couldn't help but grin when I heard her yelling over the phone. Sometimes I think Anthony enjoys pissing people off as much as I do. I stared at him as he hung up. He seemed about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

Well if it wasn't his ex-queenfriend. The very queen that brought Demeter in those years ago. Why don't I go leave a little something for Demeter to sniff out?


	23. The Socialite

I woke up from my nap when Cindy walked in. She seemed worked up about something. It didn't take me too long to find out. The scent of Macavity on her told me she had gone to see her ex-tomfriend for some reason. The one that heads all these underhand convict projects and such. (I was surprised, though, that Macavity was even around to rub against her legs). I gave her the look I always give her when she even thinks about that old tom, but she just ignored me. She set to work planning her luncheons and manicures and hair dates with her friends. Really, this queen lives for nothing but her social life, and she's at least 25 years old!

But she isn't too bad a queen. I mean, she's spoiled rotten with this huge house and all sorts of useless items, but she's kind enough. She doesn't really take part in all the drama with her friends. And if she's ever dating someone, he is the only tom she'll take to bed.

"C'mon, Demeter," she said, and took me in her arms. Oh, dear, where are we going, now? She carried me out of the house and we wandered the streets. It didn't take long for her to get distracted by some tom's jewelry stand. Wait, oh, hello, Asparagus!


	24. The Street Vendor

It was nice to see how busy Robert's stall was today. He said it was because he had me lying there, and the city was full of cat-lovers. I just shrugged it off and dozed off beneath the table. I only awoke to socialize select few times. One was when Demeter showed up with her human queen. The poor queen's human was trying to wrap all sorts of jewelry about her neck, and I had a hard time not laughing. I think Robert felt the same.

Robert's a simple tom. Wakes up, sets up his stall, sells jewelry, goes home. His small apartment is barely big enough for him, but he seems to like it. And he's a very friendly tom. Always trying to engage other humans in conversation, even if half the time that conversation is an attempt to get them to buy something.

The other time I got up was when I heard Munkustrap call my name. He told me about how his tom was in the doghouse with his mate and was trying to find something pretty to get her. We both shared a good laugh before he headed off. I looked back at Robert, quite proud of himself for selling some piece of junk or other. Oh, Robert. I rubbed up against him, telling him how easy it is to make him happy.


	25. The Young Family

Victor and I walked through the door, curious as to what was waiting for us in the front room. Well, what was waiting for Victor. I had just gone with him to keep away from his hormonal mate. In her condition, I've already learned, it's impossible to tell when she'll yell at you or cuddle up next to you. And the two-year-old kit isn't any help, either. He knows little of just how annoying he actually is.

But don't get me wrong. This little family is sweet. And when Victor showed Jenna the bracelet he got her (from Asparagus' human's stall), the entire house was full of happiness for the rest of the day. I grinned as I saw the little family sit together, the two mates trying to show their kit hot to feel the kitten in Jenna's belly as it kicked. It's moments like these that I enjoy most, when the family all gathers together and I get to watch them while dozing in a sunspot. So very different from how I am in the junkyard.

"Ready to go, James?" I blinked lazily up at Victor as the smell of chicken and vegetables filled my nose. I must have drifted off. I glanced down to see the basket in Victor's hands. Oh, it's time to go see the Old Man and Old Deuteronomy. I yawned and stretched out before we made our way over to the old, falling-down house. These visits with my father and the Old Man are always fun.


	26. The Old Man

I was half-asleep on the Old Man's lap when I heard young Victor's footsteps. I couldn't help but lick my lips. That mate of his always prepared the best chicken.

The Old Man came to life not too long later, as Victor and Munkustrap were climbing the front steps. The visit was a nice end to the day. I always enjoy these visits with my son and his human tom. I think the Old Man enjoys them, too.

We take things slow in this house. It is far from the busy-bodies in town, surrounded by grass and trees. The farthest any Jellicle lives from the junkyard. We eat little and not all too often. We prefer to sit on the front porch. I, dozing, him, rocking and rocking on that rocking chair. Victor and Munkustrap visit at least once every day; on weekends their whole family likes to join. We have few other visitors. But just recently a lovely young queen approached the Old Man. She spoke about something to do with painting, and I quickly came to the conclusion that this was the very young queen that Quaxo goes home to every day. She I believe she mentioned about having a lack of inspiration, and the Old Man agreed to allow her to come and paint the old house and him and me the next morning. Of course, he agreed after asking me. We're old friends, the Old Man and I. We have quite the history together. And perhaps that is precisely what this young queen intends on painting.

* * *

><p><strong><em>...And I'm done! This last chapter is by far my favorite, I love the Old Man and Old Deuteronomy. They're just so sweet~. I hope you guys enjoyed my Owners!<em>**

**_PS: Now that I've finished this, it's time to end Love That Tom! I'll get working on that tomorrow! :)_**


End file.
